Your my reality
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how to get out of this world that felt like a dream. Subaru has taken a liking into lucy. So subaru also likes the taste of her blood also.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch

Lucy sat on the roof. She finished her lunch and wanted to enjoy the night sky. Lucy felt someone staring at her. She turned around and seen a pink haired guy with red eyes. She had seen him around school and knew who he was. Sometimes when the two made eye contact he would blush then look away from her.

"Sakamaki, subaru" He leaned against the wall and looked at her.

"Lucy" she heard the firmness in his voice.

"Yes" she said with fear in her voice. She really wanted to sound normal but couldn't.

"I want to see you tomorrow night after school. Meet me here."

"Yes" Subaru left with lucy still in fear.

The next night

Lucy walked on the roof and looked for Subaru.

"Sakamaki-san"

"Don't call me that." She turned around and seen him.

"Okay subaru-kun."

"That's actually better." He walked closer to her.

"Any way lucy I am wondering if we can possibly go somewhere tomorrow night." She nodded with a blush on her face.

"How about for a walk?"

"Sure" he left and so did lucy.

Saturday night

Lucy waited for Subaru. She felt a hand on her waist, She jumped.

"Relax it's only me."

"Oh subaru-kun"

"So about that walk."

"Yeah" The two started to walk.

"Subaru-kun why did you ask me out anyway?"

"I think I like you?" He mumbled with a blush on his face and looked away.

"What was that?"

"I think I like you." He said a little louder.

"I can't hear you."

"I think I like you." He almost yelled.

"I heard you the first time."

"Your annoying you know."

"You like this annoying girl." Lucy said with a huge blush on her face and a pout. Subaru looked at her and shook his head. He patted Lucy's head

"I still like you." Lucy blushed even more. The walk ended and lucy hugged him.

"Want to continue this tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Sure."

"So it's a date."

"Yup" lucy went inside her house.

"It took a lot of strength not to bite you. I like you but the smell of your blood is very intriguing. When were together a little longer I think I will have no choice but to bite you." Subaru thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Subaru-kun" lucy ran up to him.

"Lucy ready for that date." Lucy nodded. He grabbed her hand and the two went to a restaurant. The two ate while telling each other about themselves.

"So subaru-kun" She held his hand.

"I like you back." He blushed then turned his head the other way. She giggled at him.

"Subaru-kun" He moved his head back as his blush went away.

"I am not kidding I actually like you." She moved closer to him.

"You believe me right?" She looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah" He looked at her in his eyes.

"So do you like me back?" She asked him.

"Yeah" She smiled. After dinner lucy and Subaru walked home.

"So see you at school subaru-kun." He moved closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back. The two pulled back. Lucy had a blush on her face. Subaru smirked at her.

"I have gotten you to blush again." He kissed her again and walked away.

"Goodnight lucy."

"Good...good...goodnight Subaru-kun." She walked inside and got ready for bed.

At school

Lucy saw subaru and smiled. He noticed her and blushed. She walked up to him.

"It's good to see you subaru-kun." She said to him. Subaru put his hand on Lucy's hip. He kissed her. Lucy had a blush but kissed him back. He pulled back.

"Good to see you lucy." The two noticed the ample amount of people watching them. They blushed of embarrassment.

"Hey Subaru I will have to see you later my class is now." He nodded.

At lunch

Lucy and Subaru met on the roof. He sat next to her.

"Hey lucy there is something I have to tell you."

"Sure anything"

"I'm a vampire."

"You are?" She giggled

"I'm telling the truth." She moved her hair to the side.

"If your a vampire prove it."

"Lucy once I start I will not be able to hold back."

"Haha good one." He sighed and bit her neck. Lucy bit her lip to ignore the pain. Subaru bit the other side of her neck.

"Subaru-kun" He pinned her to the ground. He bit another part of her neck. He then bit her wrist. That part had seem more painful then the rest. Lucy was afraid to stop him.

"Subaru-kun." Subaru stopped and looked at her.

"Lucy I'm sorry."She looked at him.

" It isn't your fault it was mine. One thing I know is that now I believe that your a vampire."

"Well it was even harder to control myself since your blood seemed a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood, it taste sweet. I just can't believe I couldn't control myself." She looked at him and kissed him.

"Don't blame yourself subaru-kun. I still like you." She smiled at him. Subaru looked at her and shook his head.

"You really are amazing you know." Lucy blushed as he said it.

Subaru walked up lucy and kissed her. She blushed but kissed back. The two broke apart.

"Subaru is dating lucy."

"I knew he liked her."

"The two were ment to be." Lucy and subaru blushed.

"Subaru-kun"

"Hey lucy" The bell rung.

"I will see you later." She blushed and waved to him. Lucy walked to class.

During lunch

Lucy had seen subaru and he sat next to her on the roof.

"Hi" she said to him. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Someone is in a good mood." She said cheerfully.

"So are you but I need something from you." Lucy moved her hair to the side.

"Go ahead." Subaru bit her neck. She had tighten her grip to the rail on the roof. He bit the other side of her neck. Making her hold on to the rail tighter. Subaru backed away. Lucy whipped her blood off of his lip. She kissed him. The two heard the doors open and looked at them. They saw the rest of his brothers.

"What are you five doing here."

"Wow what everyone was saying is true." Reiji said

"What was that."

"Your dating miss big tits here." Laito said making her blush. She blushed massively.

"Lucy-san is very pretty. Isn't that right teddy." Kanato said. She covered her blush.

"Awe the little princess is blushing." Ayato said.

"She isn't that bad." Shuu said leaning against the wall. Lucy hid behind Subaru.

"She really does like you." Laito said then appeared next to her, making her jump.

"Subaru-kun" She said nervously and held onto him tighter.

"Meet me later." She nodded and walked past subaru's brothers. His brother smiled at her showing her their fangs making her began to walk past them faster.

"She knows doesn't she?" Reiji said.

"Well time to kill her." Ayato said.

"That's said I actually liked miss big tits." Laito said.

"She isn't dying and don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Oh is she turning you soft?" Ayato asked subaru.

"I care for her, so what?"

"Oh so if I don't know she is bitten by another vampire will you care."

"Shut up"

"Yup he has gone soft isn't that right teddy?" Kanato said. Subaru punched the wall creating a hole in it. Lucy stopped on the stairwell. She ran up and seen an angry subaru. She ran up to him.

"Subaru-kun" She kissed him somehow calming him down. The bell rung. Subaru's vampire brother walked away.

"Thanks for helping calming me down."

"No problem." She winked at him. Subaru shooked his head and kissed her. The two walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Subaru looked around for lucy.

"She must not have been here today."

With lucy

"Get away from me."

"no" he got closer. Lucy threw a dish at him but it missed. He threw her on the floor and bit her neck.

"Stop it." She pushed him off.

"Oh miss big tits is all alone."

"Seriously with that nickname." She said as she backed near the door. The guy pulled her away from i and pinned her to the wall biting her again.

"Seriously your annoying."

"Then leave please just go." Ayato caught lucy and pinned her to the counter.

"No I like it here." He bit lucy's neck.

"Get off of me." She pushed him off.

"If subaru-kun knew."

"Oh shut up he might have been using you only for your blood."

"Subaru-kun would never do that."

"Oh are you sure he is a vampire just like me."

"Well he is not like you."

"Your right he is worse." Ayato pushed her off the counter and bit her.

"Subar-" ayato covered her mouth.

"Do you want to die?" She shook her head.

"Good" Ayato bit her again harder. Lucy passed out next to her couch as ayato left. Subaru came to visit after school and seen the house a mess with lucy on the floor. Subaru picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"Lucy wake up." He shook her.

"Subaru-kun" she said weakly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nothing bad happened." She covered her face with the pillow. Subaru took it off.

"Subaru-kun"

"Lucy answer me." She looked at him and shook her head. She rested her head on her pillow and went to sleep. Subaru left and went home. He burst through the door.

"Who attacked lucy!" The guys looked at him like he was stupid.

"Don't give me that look who did it. It is obvious that one of you scared her. She will not even tell me."

"Did you do it yourself?" Shuu asked.

"No I hope I didn't. I think I might of hurt her. There was an time in class that I needed her then everything went dark. I need to go see her." Subaru ran to Lucy's apartment and unlocked the door. He came in and seen lucy asleep. He kissed her. Lucy woke up and looked at him.

"Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"You didn't attack me." Subaru looked at her.

"Then who did?" Her tears fell down her eyes. She looked away.

"That I can't tell you." Subaru hugged her.

"Calm down you can tell me."

"He will kill me."

"I won't leave from you tonight okay I will stay with you." She smiled at him. When lucy fell asleep Subaru cleaned the mess made around the house. Surprised that no one called or complained about the noise coming from her apartment. He came in Lucy's room and laid next to her wishing her goodnight and kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up in Subaru's arms. Subaru looked at her. He didn't sleep afraid that the person who hurt her would come back and him not being prepared.

"Subaru-kun your still here."

"I wouldn't leave you." She smiled.

Midnight

"Today I will teach you how to defend for yourself." She nodded. Subaru put the test dummy in front of her.

"Punch it" She punched it.

"Punch it harder he is coming towards you you need to defend for yourself." She nodded and punch harder.

"Good"

Four Hours later

Lucy looked at Subaru.

"Subaru-kun are you sure." He nodded.

"Pretend I'm not Subaru-kun pretend I am another person who wants to hurt you. This is your test." She nodded. Subaru went behind her and she kicked him but he wasn't there but in front of her he pushed her but she got back up and punched him. Subaru grabbed her hand and pulled her closer but she pushed him away only to kick him. She then hit him again and again. Subaru pinned her but she smirked and kicked him were the sun was never suppose to shine. Lucy pushed him off of her.

"Gomene subaru-kun"

"You did good." He said still in pain. Lucy helped him inside and gave him a bag of ice.

At school the next day

Lucy looked at Ayoto with a smirk. She walked in the classroom only confused in the fact the room was now empty.

"There's no class today."

"Oh" She walked out. Lucy walked through the hall but was immediately pinned and met the eyes of a green eyed guy.

"Ayato" He moved to bite her but she pushed him away.

"Stop Subaru-kun will know." She looked at him angrily causing him to chuckle at her then pulled her close.

"You Subaru-kun is not here. So what are you going to do now?" She kicked him but he grabbed her leg and held it until she fell pinning her to the ground and Lucy pushed him off and ran. She saw Subaru and jumped/ hugged him.

"Subaru-kun" she kissed him with Ayato watching.

"I will see you later." Ayato only wanted her blood but knew Lucy would only let Subaru have it.

At lunch

Lucy looked at Subaru. He looked down then at that moment she knew Subaru needed her blood. She moved her hair to the side and Subaru bit it. This time he needed more and couldn't help it. He pinned her to the rail and continued.

"Subaru-kun " He pulled away and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Lucy." She only smiled and hugged him. She held on tighter. Then Subaru knew she was stressed and worried he kissed her and felt her calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was walking down the street to the train station. She was afraid of the dark night and what it had for her. Sure she knew how to defend herself but the world she lives in is not the same as she knew it before.

"Are you going to Scarborough fair~" She didn't see anyone but heard their voice. She took a short cut.

" Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme" She didn't know where it was coming from but became scared. She began to walk faster.

"Remember me to the one who lives there" She turned around and seen one of the brothers of Subaru. He wasn't that close so she couldn't get a good look at him.

"For once she was a true love of mine." Lucy began to run but then started to slow down. She felt like she couldn't run anymore. She fell and could only see is dark smile putting fear in her. He bit her neck. She tried to call for Subaru but felt herself black out. When she woke up there was a slam on her desk. She woke up and seen the ruler of her teacher. She looked at him.

"Gomene" he began to walk back.

"Now class as I was saying-" . Lucy rose her hand.

"Yes Lucy"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"First you fall asleep in my class then ask to go to the bathroom?" She nodded and he sighed.

"Make it quick." Lucy went out the room and slid the door closed behind her. She ran to the bathroom. She looked at her neck in the mirror.

"I knew it wasn't a dream." She saw the bite marks on her neck. She went out the bathroom and seen Subaru. She hugged him.

"Subaru-kun" Subaru kissed her head.

"What's wrong Lucy. " He felt her shaking.

"Nothing I just missed you." He knew it was more than that. He moved her hair to the side. He saw the marks and looked at her.

"Who did this?" She looked away.

"I don't know his name."

"How dose he look like." Lucy didn't say.

"I love you and don't want anyone to hurt you so tell me Lucy." She had a huge blush. As she heard him say he loved her.

"I couldn't get a good look at him. I have to go." She ran back to class as Subaru watched her. It was up to him to find out who did it.


	6. Chapter 6

Subaru followed Lucy as she walked home. He saw someone come in after her. She screamed and he knew he had to go and protect her. Subaru ran up the steps and went in Lucy's apartment. He saw a hooded figure and Lucy on the ground. The figure jumped out the window. Subaru ran to her and listened for a heartbeat. When he heard a fast amount of thumps he got nervous but noticed Lucy woke up and seen him laying on her chest.

"Gomene Lucy" she watched him back away.

"Lucy who is he?"

"I couldn't see him. He was all covered up. Subaru took her hand and yanked her close to him.

"Subaru-kun"

"I have no choice your mine and mine only. He won't hurt you I will make sure of that. "

"Subaru-kun what are you talking about." Subaru moved Lucy's hair to the side and bit her neck. Her breathing started to hitch and she started to gasp for air. Subaru backed away and looked at her.

"He can't have you now. Your mine and no one else's. " he kissed her.

Sorry for the short update


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up and seen Subaru asleep next to her. She sat up.

"Lucy " Subaru laid her back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Your taking a sick day. Your mark needs to heal also your bite marks from that guy need to heal. Subaru told her. Lucy nodded and laid back down. Subaru grabbed something to wrap around Lucy's neck. He kissed her and left locking the door behind him. Lucy held the pillow close to her and hugged it before falling back asleep. Subaru went to school. He knew it was a different vampire this time but the scent wasn't similar like before. He walked home and changed into his school uniform. He checked the time and went in the limousine with his brothers. He searched for a similar scent. He already knew it was one of his brothers the first time but yesterday was something else. In class Subaru couldn't keep his mind focused. He was too busy trying to figure out who hurt the girl he cared for the most. She was why he was happy but when she wasn't with him he felt nervous like something happened to her. When school ended Subaru went back in the limousine with his brothers and changed into normal clothing. He went to Lucy's home and opened the door with his key. He locked the door behind him and knocked on Lucy's room door.

"Lucy it's Subaru"

"Come in" She said in a sleepy voice. Subaru went into Lucy's room and kissed her. She looked at him.

"Subaru-kun thank you for making me safe." He pulled up a chair next to Lucy's bed.

"Anything for you Lucy" Lucy giggled and slowly sat up and kissed him. She laid down.

"So Lucy do you think you might have known who it was who hurt you?"

"I don't know. The person seemed cold when I pushed him away from me and more violent. "

"At school was there anyone who treated you differently?"

"No all the same subaru-kun. I know that now ever since I didn't have you I didn't feel safe. Subaru-kun please protect me. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"I marked you so your safe." Lucy's tears spilled.

"What if the mark didn't work. What if he is powerful enough to ignore the mark and bite me?"

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"What if you weren't near. I may have not have gotten a good look at him but I saw his eyes. His eyes were black and filled with darkness and evilness. Please protect me Subaru-kun. I don't want to be alone." Lucy cried harder. Subaru held Lucy closer to him.

"Don't worry I will always be there for you, because I love you and I will always be there for you."

"I love you too Subaru-kun." Lucy said as she held onto him. Subaru wiped away her tears.

"Go to sleep I will be here. Your going to have to go to school tomorrow okay." Lucy nodded.

"Hai subaru-kun"


	8. Chapter 8

Subaru looked at Lucy who was still walking behind him as they got to school. She stopped next to him. Subaru walked up the steps but stopped as he noticed that Lucy didn't move from her spot.

"Come on your safe now." She shook her head.

"I feel him near."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is near me. Subaru he's following me. Couldn't you tell?" He looked around then looked back at Lucy. He walked near her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on" Lucy walked with him inside the school. The two walked into class. Lucy sat at her desk.

"I will always be here for you. So ignore your fear without me." He left the classroom. In class Lucy felt safe. Even without Subaru. She ignored her fear. Lucy finished her test and looked out the window while waiting for her fellow classmates to finish. There she saw the cold eyes as before but she saw him. The true him. Causing her to shake. The teacher walked near her.

"Heartfillia is everything okay?" She nodded

"May I please use the bathroom?" Her teacher nodded and gave her a hall pass. Lucy stopped in front of the class doors and fainted. Subaru ran down the halls as he heard it. He ran in the nurses office and seen the nurse dead and Lucy gasping for air. He ran to her and kissed her. She began to breath again.

"Subaru-kun" She got up and hugged him.

"Lucy where is he?"

"He will be back soon. He went to get something to take me." Subaru nodded and his behind the curtain. When the man came back Subaru punched him. Lucy got up but fell as the two vampires marks affected her. Subaru was pushed to the ground and punched three times but pushed the guy off and punched the guy. He fell and grabbed Lucy. He pulled her close. He kissed her.

"Your girlfriend will be mine soon. " Lucy's eyes started to slip close. Her last words coming from her mouth.

"Subaru-kun I love you." Subaru punched the guy so he can pass out. He pulled Lucy close. She began to get cold. He kissed her mark from him.

"Come on Lucy wake up wake up please. I love you you wouldn't leave me. " His tears fell.

"She's gone" He stood up and left. Broken hearted and hurt. The fact that the love of his life slipped through his arms. When he came home his brothers looked at him.

"Why the tears. Lucy break up with you or something? I just knew miss big tits would leave you. Maybe for me. Hahahaha" Ayato said. Subaru punched him.

"What was that for!" Reiji held Ayato

"Don't talk about her like that." He locked himself in his room. Subaru became more cold over the weeks.

"So subaru-kun" She held his hand.

"I like you back." He blushed then turned his head the other way. She giggled at him.

"Subaru-kun"

"Don't blame yourself subaru-kun. I still like you." She smiled at him. Subaru looked at her and shook his head.

"You really are amazing you know." Lucy blushed as he said it.

"Subaru-kun how do you feel about love?"

"I don't know my heart beats more with you. I guess I might just love you." He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"If so I love you too subaru-kun."

"Subaru-kun your still here."

"I wouldn't leave you." She smiled.

"I should have never left you."

"Subaru-kun I love you."

"I love you Lucy." There was a knock on his door. Reiji came in.

"Subaru there is someone at the door for you." He got up and looked over the banister in the hallway. He saw his brothers blocking who was at the door asking the person many questions. He pushed through them and seen the love of his life. He ran to her and hugged her tight not letting her go.

"Subaru-kun I can't breath." He backed away.

"I'm sorry, Lucy what happened?"

"I was only asleep. That idiot didn't know what he was doing."

"Yeah but you were cold. I didn't even feel your pulse."

"It was the two marks. I almost died until you kissed my mark, the one you made."

"Marry me please I love you too much not to let you go." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Yes" He smiled and kissed her and hugged her tight again.

"I love you so much Lucy. "

"I love you so much Subaru-kun. "


End file.
